Hydraulic log splitters generally use splitting devices committed to work along a predetermined path to which unsplit logs must be lifted or maneuvered and from which split logs must be cleared. This involves manually moving logs into the splitting path, which is not only laborious, but also dangerous, because the log mover's hands work close to the splitting mechanism.
Backhoes, with their built-in hydraulics, have been adapted for wood splitting, but the adaptations have still committed the splitting device to a predetermined path to which logs must be manually moved. To avoid going back and forth between the backhoe controls and the splitting station, such arrangements also require a backhoe operator assisted by another worker who moves logs and works dangerously near the splitter.
I have devised a way of mounting wood splitting pincers on the dipperstick of a backhoe so that an unassisted backhoe operator can maneuver the dipperstick and pincers to split logs any where within the reach of the dipperstick. By using the powered maneuverability of the backhoe, an operator using my invention can select logs to be split, move or orient the logs into positions suitable for splitting, and move or lift the logs to a splitting position different from where the unsplit logs were picked up. All this can be accomplished quickly and safely by one person operating backhoe controls without any risk of hands being caught in the splitting pincers.